Onceava generación, un nuevo comienzo
by Yumiko-chan 3
Summary: Todo comenzó con la decima generación Vongola, pues su jefe Sawada Tsunayoshi estaba muy seguro de querer escoger a la próxima generación. -estas seguro Tsuna?-pregunto el ex arcobaleno del sol. -si...estoy seguro que ella podrá liderar a Vongola-dice sonriendo, a lo que dio a entender. La onceava generación ya estaba lista. Soy muy mala haciendo summary, pero denle una oportunidad


Objetivo 1

Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero decir que los primeros capitulos van a ser cortos y Reborn y ningun otro arcobaleno tienen la maldición. Soy nueva en esto asi que si tienen una critica constructiva me la digan, dicho esto aqui la historia.

Los personajes de Khr no me pertenecen son de la gran Akira Amano-sama a exepción de los personajes oc que si me pertenecen...  
-

\- Mansión Vongola - Italia -

-Tsuna, ya llegaron...-dijo un hombre de fedora entrando a la oficina del jefe.

-Bien hecho...Reborn...-respondió el ahora jefe de la familia vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Así es, Sawada Tsunayoshi, un chico que decía no querer ser jefe de la mafia estaba ahora en Italia cumpliendo su destino. Ya un hombre de24 años de edad, alto y con su cabello castaño ya de un largo considerable estaba junto a su antiguo tutor Reborn. Un hombre mas alto que él. De traje negro, con una camisa anaranjada y su fedora en la cabeza.

-¿Esta todo listo?-pregunto el castaño.

-Si, acabo de enviarla a ese lugar-dijo Reborn-y todos tus guardianes y los ex arcobalenos ya están aquí.

-Entonces solo nos falta dejárselo todo a Giada-dice el decimo jefe de la familia vongola

\- Casa de...- Grecia -

Una Joven de 18 años despertaba de su siesta. Era un domingo por la mañana, en cuanto despertó miro la hora, ya eran las 9:45 de la mañana, vio un poco mas allá y vio su respectivo anillo.

En esta época ya era normal tener una llama, pero a ella le tocó una llama muy inusual, la llama del cielo, a decir verdad, le daba mucha vergüenza tener que mostrar su llama, ya que en el mundo existen pocas personas con tales llamas.

-¿Por qué habré nacido con esta llama?-se preguntaba la joven mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos. Pero su madre hizo que volviera a la realidad.

-Aoko, el desayuno esta listo-grito su madre.

-Ya voy-dijo la joven que bajó en piyama a desayunar.

-Aoko, ¿Por qué estas en pijama?, ve a cambiarte de inmediato-ordenó la madre.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Aoko mirando a su mamá con curiosidad-si hoy es domingo.

-Ayer por la tarde...

\- flashback -

Iba en dirección a casa luego de haber ido a la entrevista con la profesora...

-¿Cómo es posible que tenga un 2,3 en física?-

Sin darme cuenta una niña se acerco a mi y me dijo.

-Disculpe señora, ¿le sucede algo? Pareciera que algo le preocupa-dijo de una forma inocente.

-No es nada importante-dije ya que no confiaba en esa niña sobre todo si nunca la había visto, así que solo seguí caminando.

-A su hija...¿no le va bien en clases?-dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia.

-¿Cómo lo...?-no me dejo terminar.

-Si quiere puedo enseñarle a su hija, después de todo, soy muy buena en todas las materias.

-Pero ni siquiera se quien eres.

-Discúlpeme, me llamo Giada y vengo de Italia.

-Le agradecería mucho, pero ¿Cómo podre pagarle.

-Solo necesito hospedaje y que me den de comer y eso es todo.

-Esta bien, venga mañana a mi casa, a las 10:00 ¿le parece bien?-dije muy feliz.

-A esa hora estaré allí. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos señora-dijo la niña y se fue

\- Fin flashback -

-Y por eso tienes que prepararte-

-¡por que no me dijiste antes, tengo que cambiarme rápido.

Para desgracia de la chica, la puerta de la casa se abrió de repente mostrando a una niña de no mas de 12 años.

-Ciaosu-dijo la joven mientras miraba a las dos personas allí presentes.

-¿Ciaosu?-dijo Aoko un poco dudosa.

-Ah, Giada eres muy puntual.

-No entiendo, ¿ella va a ser mi tutora?.

-Así es-dijo Giada con una sonrisa algo ¿sádica?

-Pero si solo eres una niña, de seguro vas algunos años atrás mío en la escuela ¿Cómo...?-fue interrumpida por el cañón de un arma en la cabeza.

-¿Qué dijiste? Podría matarte en este instante después de todo soy la 2° hitman mas fuerte en todo el mundo.

-¿Hitman?-dijo la joven un poco temblorosa.

-Pero, no lo hare, ya que eres la onceava jefa de la familia mafiosa mas poderosa, los Vongola-dice con una mirada seria.

-¿M-mafia?-dice muy dudosa Aoko-¿y tu crees que voy a poder hacer eso?, ¿verdad mamá...?

-Mi hija la jefa de la mafia mas poderosa en el mundo, seria muy genial-dice la mamá de Aoko con un brillo en los ojos.

-¡Mamá ¿Qué te estas imaginando?!

-Lo ves Aoko, es tu destino y yo me asegurare de que tu sueño de ser la jefa de la mafia se haga real.

-No digas eso como si yo quisiera ser la jefa-dice alterada-a mi no se me da bien ser jefa.

-Pero si el decimo jefe te eligió para ser su descendiente y también él fue quien me mando a entrenarte-dice muy inocente.

-¿Decimo?, ¿y por que me escogió a mi?-dice mas alterada que antes.

-Él prefiere explicarte eso en persona y no creo que venga muy pronto.

-Además, Giada dijo que te ayudaría en lo académico-dice la mamá de Aoko sonriendo

-¿eh?

-Un jefe de la mafia necesita tener buenos resultados académicos.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma.

-De bromas nada, ahora terminaras tu desayuno rápidamente, luego te cambiaras ropa y luego te pondrás a estudiar, todo esto será en menos de 30 minutos.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-¿O será mejor en 30 segundos?-dijo pensando en voz alta

-no me vayas quitando tiempo.

-Ya solo te quedan 25 segundos-

-Tiene que ser una broma.

Y así es como comenzó el entrenamiento de Aoko para convertirse en la onceava jefa de Vongola.

 _CONTINUARA_

Eso fue todo pronto sera el proximo capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos,  
Sayonara


End file.
